blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Lithus
Lithus is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Lithus is the second Evil Triad member introduced in Blessed. He thinks of himself secretly as the leader of the new Triad, but never says it out loud. His power speaks for itself and he has a very good reputation among other demons. Personality Lithus is as cocky as it gets with demons. He thinks he is undestructable and nothing can harm him. He is very impatient and cannot understand why Crain enjoy himself so much tormenting the Blessed Children when he could just as easily destroy them. Lithus has no compassion for humans. He is a powerhungry Triad member who can't wait to find Gabriel and finally claim his rightful power and status in the Underworld. History Lithus grew up in a demonic household. Both his parents were demons. He never knew love or compassion while growing up. All that was taught to him was that the strong survive and the weak die. Refusing to belong to the later group, Lithus began to master his powers at a very young age. He grew cocky and powerhungry over the years, so much that when he was stronger than his parents he killed them to prove his status to the rest of the Underworld community. However, he soon had to learn that he had not been born with the Immunity power and was an easy target to upper level demons at that time. Lithus retreated from San Francisco until he re-surfaced in 2024. While he was gone he had studied the magical community and found the Blessed Children to be young and powerful witches. He targeret them but knew that the time to fight them was not then. Lithus had other targets in mind. He had always been fascinated by both the Dragon Masters and Dragon Knights and their limited knowledge about the rest of the magic community. He found it interesting that they did not care either about what was going on. It was like they lived in their own little world. Lithus befriended some Dragon Knights back in 2017 and then came across Dragon Master Joseph O'Connor. He had been watching and challenging that particular Dragon Master ever since for he seemed like a worthy opponent. Lithus soon started to target Joseph's children Julian and Connie. Joseph did not like this and feared for his children's life. He proposed a deal to Lithus in 2024. He would let Lithus kill him but a magic oath would keep Lithus from ever being able to harm Julian or Connie; in return Lithus would get to brag about being the one who slayed down the most powerful Dragon Master ever. However, would Lithus ever lay a hand on Julian or Connie then the oath would be broken and Joseph would return to life. Lusting for power and glory Lithus accepted. When he had killed Joseph, Lithus saw his chance in killing Joseph's wife Selene and his two children. He killed the witch easily. When he aimed for Connie, her brother protectively put himself in front of her. Lithus remembered the oath though and called his attack back. He shimmered out and never saw Julian or Connie again until 2029. After this incident, Lithus let himself be celebrated among the Dragon Knights and in the Underwold. In 2027 he met his old friend Crain who introduced him to The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets. He then found out that, along with Crain, Lithus also belonged to the new Evil Triad. Powers Auto-Suggestion Lithus controls another person by means of speech. Adjusting Lithus is able to withstand any molecular inhibition attack. Depending on his current strength a freeze might have no effect, may slow him momentarily, or might even hold him in stasis for a short time before his body adjusts enough to allow him to break free. Depending on the strength of the with, Lithus may be vulnerable to freezing several times before this power can temporarily function effectively. Energy Balls Lithus creates balls from raw energy which can become a desctructive weapon. Smoking Lithus' ability to appear and disappear in a desired place. Lithus disappears in a cloud of dark smoke and appears again in another place in the same dark cloud of smoke. Series Season 01 Lithus is one of the main villains throughout Season 01. Along with Crain, his main goal is to weaken the Blessed Children and find Gabriel by all means necessary. Category:Demons Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Season 01